


Sticky Mess

by Bisexualsugden (jemiu)



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/Bisexualsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unseen sex life of Robert and Aaron, and how it went from wall-shoving to something much more than sex.<br/>Each chapter can be read as a one-shot since they'll detail one encounter. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue-Eyed Burglar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to write how I imagine every single sexual encounter the boys had, including how it eventually lead to them falling in love. I'm bad at updating though so, yeah..patience... positive feedback and a bit of pressure on me helps!!

Robert woke with a sticky mess gluing his pyjamas to his crotch. His cheeks went hot when he realized what exactly that meant. Even as a teenager, he had never had a wet dream. They had always seemed like some mystical, fake thing films liked to exaggerate for a laugh. Now–at nearly 30 no less–he had had his first wet dream. He moved slowly out of the bed, checking for any stray dampness on the sheets, happy to discover his pyjamas had contained all of his embarrassment. He slinked off toward the bathroom, careful not to wake Chrissie.

The only image he could recall from his dream was a pair of startling blue eyes–and a fat cock nestled in the fur of a very scruffy man. Once in the bathroom, he splashed his face with some cold water to soothe his blush before he began wiping himself. As he sat on the toilet, he slowly realized exactly who owned those blue eyes. Fantastic. He had had a flaming sex dream about the blue-eyed burglar.

He spent the rest of the night shifting under the covers, unable to sleep as the the eyes and the cock circled through his mind in vivid detail. A few times, he bit his pillow, desperate to wrap his mouth around that thick cock, dripping with precum. Oh god, how was he going to make it through the day? He spent the morning awkwardly dodging his responsibilities before he went to the pub, desperate for a distraction.

Neglecting his burger in favor of nursing his pint, Robert was unable to stop himself from pondering the blue-eyed burglar. Something about him stuck to the back of Robert’s mind, and in moments of stillness, thoughts of the man crept their way to the front. He couldn’t get over how rough around the edges the guy had been. This Aaron had been feisty, snarky, moody, all that–and yet when he had accidentally punched Robert, he had seemed to recoil with guilt. Robert had chalked him up as being about as deep as his idiot friend Ross, but his tirade in the bathroom had Robert thinking otherwise. If Robert was honest with himself, though, a lot of this fixation came down to the man’s looks–his casual guy kind of clothes, his plodding walk, his I-don’t-give-a-shit scruff, his muscles, his ass–God, it was all dead sexy. It had been a few months at least since Robert had felt heat stirring in his crotch over a man, and it sent a thrill through him.

Just as he started to imagine Aaron’s blue eyes looking up at him from a little below the belt, the man walked up to his table and passed over Chrissie’s ring. He played it cool, making a weak joke about the ring not being his personally. He held back the urge to ask him to sit and join him (sit on his lap, preferably), instead just watching his ass as he walked away.

Later, he saw that same ass walking around the village. This time, he couldn’t resist the urge to approach him. When he offered up some money as thanks for the ring, he found himself shoved against a wall, Aaron’s strong arms against his chest. His cock responded excitedly, embarrassingly quick to rise. _Just kiss the shit out of me_ , Robert thought. _And then suck me off._

Aaron pulled away and shouted, “The next time I catch you loitering about by me, I’m going to bend you over your stupid car and make you scream for it.”

Robert did a double take before realizing that he had heard it wrong. His mind was playing tricks on him now. That fiery man was turning Robert’s blood so hot he couldn’t think straight.

He left for home immediately, but his thoughts were so focused on the buzzing in his groin, he couldn’t hold back and pulled over to the side of the country road that lead to Home Farm. He checked for anyone nearby before pulling out his cock and gripping it, leaning his head against the car seat as he stroked himself. He shut his eyes tight and imagined exactly what it would have felt like if that scruffy mechanic actually had bent him over his car and made him scream for it. A gruff man like that would shove Robert’s pants down, his rough hands gripping his ass cheeks, his slick cock shoving in quick and deep, bare, no condom, just slick, hard, skin slapping against skin, fucking harder, harder, harder–

He tugged his cock faster and faster and faster until he was bucking his hand, his heart pounding. He turned his wild eyes to the outside, checking for any onlookers, before groaning deep in his throat and coming into his cupped hand.

He let out a ragged breath and stared at his wet hands. What the fuck kind of grown man jerks himself off on the side of the road? He grabbed some tissues he had tucked away in the car, wiped himself, and threw the wad out his window. He bit his lip on his drive home, doing his best to think about anything but the stickiness between his hands and the steering wheel.

That stupid blue-eyed burglar.


	2. Cosmic Design

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert can't stop obsessing on the local mechanic, and he's gobsmacked to learn that the man is gay.

Over the past two days, Robert had thought of nearly nothing but the blue-eyed burglar. Just that morning, he had taken a particularly long shower as he worked over his obsession in his head—which lead to him working over the head of his cock. He had pressed his arm against the shower wall and buried his face in the crook of his arm as he tugged his length under the hot water stream. Wanting to savor the way thoughts of Aaron heightened his sensitivity, he had rubbed himself slowly, pinching his foreskin and caressing his balls as he gnawed his own lip and grunted into his forearm. What he wouldn’t give to feel the sudden rough touch of the mechanic’s fingers around his cock right at this moment... 

Chrissie had rapped on the door just then, asking what was taking so long. He had deflected quickly, climbing out of the shower before he was able to finish himself. Some irrational part of him worried she had known—that she had been able to tell he was lost in a fantasy world where a dirty mechanic was doing filthy things to him. Out of guilt, he had stepped out of the bathroom, pulled her into a kiss, and proceeded to push her toward the bed. She’d laughed and regretfully informed him that she was too busy but that she’d be happy to satisfy him later, and Robert had laughed it off, too. But he couldn’t stand it because it was the only distraction that worked. When he was with her, he was too occupied with her long, silky hair and perky breasts to think of Aaron’s scruffy chin or toned stomach or how Robert’s cum would look spilled over his or—fuck.

In an attempt to rid himself of any stray thoughts (of straying), Robert dove into his work, desperate for something to fill his mind. This seemed a moderately successful method—except for the fact that it didn’t work at all. The moment he lifted his gaze from his paperwork, he was bombarded by images of the man’s straight nose and slim waist and—well, what he imagined to be his massive dick. Round and round his mind spun this Aaron’s veiny monster cock, mocking him for his inability to resist. No amount of looking at Andy’s rental agreements could keep his mind away from even simple curiosities, like the color of Aaron’s nipples. (Were they bright pink or maybe tinged red like his cheeks or perhaps a smooth brown that contrasted starkly with his pale skin? Did their color even matter when all Robert cared about was how they’d feel between his lips?)

Robert sighed into his hands, rubbing his eyes. He pressed his palm against his trousers, trying to relax his growing erection. When the touch had the opposite effect, Robert sprung from his seat and shook his head and arms, trying to push out his adrenaline. Hoping for a new distraction, he dashed up to the kitchen and was glad to run into Chrissie.

If the pile of unfinished work on his desk told him anything, it was that nothing was quite as effective at getting his mind back on track as spending a moment with his fiancé. Surely she’d supply some sort of local gossip or family drama for him to focus on. And Robert wasn’t wrong: she delivered on that front by bringing up Lachlan. However, in unfortunate turn of events, perhaps by some twisted cosmic design, she also brought up a certain local mechanic—the one who _wasn’t_ Cain.

“…Aaron?”

Speaking the name sent a thrill racing through his chest and stomach. At first, he thought it might have been because of the risk of having his burglar-for-hire interact with his wife-to-be, but deep in his core, he knew that the excitement was of an entirely different nature. He turned his eyes to Chrissie, hoping it would help him ignore the buzzing in his gut.

“It’s the first time I’ve left a garage with a warm and rosy glow,” she said, and Robert felt a flash of jealousy. His throat constricted as he realized that that jealousy wasn’t over the thought of Chrissie being interested in some greasemonkey, but rather that that particular greasemonkey might be interested in Chrissie—instead of Robert.

“I’ll have to thank him,” he said. _More like tell him to piss off for good_.

“Well, already have. Said I’d buy him a pint, which seemed to embarrass him, actually, so don’t go over the top or anything.”

With that, Chrissie was off on her way, leaving Robert to fume in an irrational, confusing jealousy. So this Aaron had been flustered by her offer, then? Robert resented himself for feeling disappointed of all things. After all, hoping other men were like him, interested in fucking men, was foolish to begin with, and he should know better by now. Most of all, he resented himself for not realizing he had even developed such a serious hope that he might get the chance to act on his desire.

He stormed back to his office, picking up Andy’s account again. After a few minutes of staring at the paper and being unable to read anything, he slammed his fist against his desk. Thinking about Andy’s late rent just aggravated him, reminding him that he was the village favorite, always getting away with bad behavior. This wasn’t going to help him clear his mind, not at all—or maybe it could?

-

It wasn’t long before Andy and Robert were at each other’s throats. Robert had informed him that the rent situation was going to change, and he had relished Andy’s fury. For once, Robert was the brother with the upper hand. He enjoyed the rush of power. Unfortunately, the joy was short-lived. After pointing out a few truths about Katie’s obvious promiscuity (I mean, come on, that bike?), Robert found himself turfed out, scooping up Andy’s crumpled rental agreement from street. Leave it to Andy to act so low class. Robert was glad for the dark night that made it difficult to see him stumble like an idiot, but to be careful, he looked up to scan for onlookers—and there he was.

In the flesh. The visit with Andy had successfully taken his mind off the man, but the cosmos had decided to intervene yet again. Apparently, Robert was to have no freedom from thoughts of Aaron. The last time they had spoken, Aaron’s face had been right up against his, close enough to kiss, and the memory left warm trails through Robert’s body. In the instant it took for Robert to feel his heart constrict and his dick swell, Aaron had given him a mocking pout and walked into the pub.

Robert’s face burned with embarrassment. Of all the fucking people to see him scrambling around after being rejected by his brother, why did it have to be Aaron?

Robert wasn’t feeling too pleased with the cosmos.

-

Robert had waited outside the pub for Chrissie a few minutes, but after six unanswered texts and five unanswered calls, he began to grow restless. Knowing Aaron was just beyond that stone wall sent his heart rate skyrocketing. Since Chrissie was taking her time, perhaps Robert could go inside and speak to Aaron… No. If Chrissie were to arrive, he’d have no way of explaining why he was speaking to him. He couldn’t draw attention to the fact that they knew each other lest he risk someone finding out about the raid on Home Farm—or worse, the desire he had for Aaron to break in again, this time to tie Robert up to the bedpost.

Of course, it was Chrissie who Aaron would probably want to tie up. _Maybe not_ , Robert thought. _Maybe that spark I feel is a charge he’s giving off on purpose. Maybe he wants me to tie him up as badly as I want him to tie me up_.

Damnit. He shoved his phone in his pocket and clenched his fists. This needed to end. He walked into the pub, scanned for Aaron, and glided right up to him, grasping for any reason to speak to him.

“Very clever. Giving Chrissie freebies at the garage.” Robert felt a tinge of pride for scraping up a legitimate conversation piece, however much of a lie it was. “You trying to get caught? She thought it was weird.” _I thought it was weird—do you want to fuck her_?

“What, someone being nice to her for a change? There’s no surprise there with your family.”

“What’s it to you? You fancy her or summat?” _SHIT_ —He wasn’t supposed to say that out loud.

Aaron laughed, and Robert’s heart jumped into his throat. The sight of Aaron’s soft cheeks bubbling and lips curling undid something that hinged together Robert’s rationality.

“No,” Aaron said.

Relief poured over Robert, but he played it cool by shifting his feet to mask his excitement. “You do,” he said, smiling. “That’s what you do for tips round the back of the garage? Dirty little greasemonkey!”

That hadn’t come out according to plan—or it wouldn’t have if Robert had bothered to work out a plan. He hoped Aaron didn’t notice his flirtatious tone, but at the same time, he hoped he did. Maybe if towed the line carefully enough, he could hint while still being able to brush it off as a regular conversation…

“I don’t fancy your bird, mate.”

“It’s alright. It’s allowed. I’m not gonna deck ya.” He had much better ideas for what to do with his hands if they were ever on Aaron.

Aaron scoffed. “Well, I’ll remember that for when I stop being gay, eh?”

Robert was left lightheaded as he watched Aaron finish off the last of his pint in a quick swig before sauntering off without so much as a second glance toward Robert. Couldn’t Aaron sense the state he had left him in?

 _Gay_. Giddiness washed over him as he realized what this could mean for him.

Robert was in with a chance.

He might have his fantasies realized. He might feel the man’s thighs clench around his waist, might watch the man gently guide Robert’s cock inside him as he sat on his lap, might sit back and enjoy as the man rode him slow at first before losing control, grunting and propping himself against the headboard to fuck himself on Robert harder, might see the sweat bead on Aaron’s cheeks and chest, might feel the man’s hot cum spill onto his stomach, might come himself—

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He couldn’t get lost in that train of thought here. Someone would notice the growing bulge in his pants. Where the hell were Chrissie and Lawrence, anyway?

After waiting 45 minutes with no reply from them, Robert could no longer stand sitting in the pub corner fighting off the urge to slink up the stairs in back in search of Aaron’s room. He knew too well that he could get away with it. No one would find it weird if he went inside the house—he could be looking for Diane, old photos, anything. He wondered if Aaron was upstairs, hoping for Robert to rap on his door. Maybe he was just taken by this mystifying, all-consuming desire. Maybe he was sat in bed, wanking to the thought of Robert fucking him senseless. There was only one way to find out…

Robert let out of breath, gulped the last of his pint, and stood. He stared at the entrance behind the bar, wondering if he should go through that way or from the side entrance. His face was hot from lust and liquid courage, and his tingled at his sides as he stood like a statue in one place. He was going to do this. He was going to go upstairs. He was going to go wrap his mouth around that dirty greasemonkey’s cock.

A vibration against his chest made him jump where he stood. Guilt poured over him as he realized it was his phone, no doubt Chrissie finally getting back to him. When it was just a notification for a work email, he frowned. Perhaps this was the universe trying to tell him something—tell him to go home, to back down before Chrissie was ever involved.

The drive home sobered Robert, mostly as more and more guilt mounted. He could not cheat again. Now that he’d grown up and gotten engaged to the perfect woman, it was absurd to even contemplate it. He needed to do whatever it took to get his mind of this Aaron. Once back at Home Farm, he rushed to set a date for the wedding, joking that he was in a hurry to snatch her up before someone else did. As he held her in his arms, he knew the real danger someone new finding their way into Robert's bed. He couldn’t shake the image of Aaron twirling his pint glass in the pub, confidently declaring that he is gay. Perhaps the cosmos did favor Robert after all. Warmth spread through Robert, pooling in his groin—and not from his embrace with Chrissie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was less sex and more Robert thinking things over--sorry if you came for smut!! haha!! the smut will come (winky face 'come')! just need the connecting pieces between scenes, you know?? but looooads more smut to come tbh this is my trash fic baby for all my erotic Robron fantasies :))) and I've noticed it helps me hurry on chapters if people pester me, so always feel free to message me on tumblr [here](http://bisexualsugden.tumblr.com/ask). Haha! Thanks for reading. :))) I'm so flattered you took the time to read this.


	3. Bright Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron share their first kiss.

Aaron’s POV

The first real flutterings began when Robert offered him coffee. He had already found himself eyeing Robert’s sharp jaw and the curve of his arse, and he could swear he sometimes caught Robert giving the same lingering looks. But it hadn’t gone further than idle speculation until a cup of coffee sat in the garage as a request to “start over.” Start what over, Aaron wasn’t sure. Slugging the lukewarm coffee, Aaron wondered if he hadn’t imagined the energy between them; maybe Robert did actually return his… interest.

But a quick rejection to an invite out for a drink closed off that line of thinking. Aaron had found Robert sat in his kitchen for tea with his family, and the way electricity coursed through the air had led Aaron to believe there was something happening. Until outside the Woolpack, Robert had given him a snide look and made it clear Aaron’s advances were unwanted.

Thinking about it turned Aaron’s cheeks hot. To occupy himself, Aaron rummaged through the kitchen for something quick to eat, still too restless to stand still and cook something decent. After grabbing a bag of crisps, he plopped onto the couch. If only his intentions hadn’t  been so obvious. There’s no better way to look like a fool than to get a straight man’s intentions backwards. The coffee had been so familiar, so gently suggestive, like the coffee Ed had brought him years ago–and so Aaron had misread the signals. To make matters worse, Robert had caught him just that morning returning home from a night out, emerging from a cab wearing yesterday’s clothes. Who he fucked wasn’t any of Robert’s business, and yet Aaron found himself thoroughly embarrassed. Coming home from a one night stand betrayed his intentions when asking Robert out for “just a drink,” and that was what really stung. There was no playing stupid now. Aaron shoved a few more crisps in his mouth and decided to head into the pub for a pint–anything to get his mind off his own idiocy.

Right away, his mum got to mithering as he sat down at the bar, but Aaron was glad in a way–it was an adequate distraction from his own humiliation. When he pulled out his phone to check for any notifications, his heart leapt out of his chest when he read a text from an unidentified number.

_Aaron - it’s Robert. Vic gave me your number. My car has broken down. Do you suppose you could come out here to fix it?_

Innocent enough. But those butterflies were filling his ribcage again. Why hadn’t Robert called the garage directly? Why would he contact Aaron rather than Cain or Debbie? Why not call somewhere for a tow? Texting Aaron directly certainly seemed strange… Aaron frowned, realizing he was getting his hopes up again like a desperate fool. He should just tell Robert to call the garage. But… but that hope pulled him right out of his seat fast on his way to Robert Sugden.

After he had collected his work truck and started on his way toward the lay-by, Aaron held the back of his hand to his cheeks, hoping to cool them so the redness of his excitement wouldn’t show. Best not let that smug blonde think the local gay was developing a crush, or worse, out to turn him. When that smooth white Audi came into view, Aaron realized his efforts were for nowt. The butterflies fought violently against their cage, desperate to burst through and pull Aaron against Robert’s body.

This was strange. Strange for a posh rich boy to text a lowly mechanic directly for help, strange his car was completely fine, strange he offered to buy Aaron a drink… He rebuffed Robert, worried this could be some cruel trick, but hope had also slipped back into his mind. Was he offering a drink because he understood full well what Aaron had wanted when he said “drink”?

Deciding it was better not to let this game tempt him into playing, Aaron tried to leave–until Robert confessed there had never been any car trouble. Aaron’s heart beat rapidly. Something–something was happening. Something Aaron didn’t understand fully and was powerless to stop.

“...I don't like being messed around.”

Robert said, “Don't. I’m not messing you around,” but Aaron knew better.

He knew better than to trust the words of a man who would fake car trouble to get him alone. But it was hard to focus on that when his eyes caught a flash of Robert’s bright pink tongue between his bright pink lips, a teaser leaving Aaron curious about what other parts of Robert were the same bright pink.

“…You know why we’re both still here.”

He did. He knew what this was the minute he got that text, but he hadn’t let himself believe it:

Robert wanted him.

And he wanted Robert. More than anything, he wanted to be wanted. And that’s how he knew he was half-arsing his resistance when he walked away, only vaguely concerned about Robert’s relationship status. Really, his strut was a cry for Robert to pull him back in and show Aaron just how much he wanted him.

He got what he needed when he found himself pressed against the metal of his truck, Robert’s strong hands pulling his face against Robert’s. The fever that had built between them for day, thick in the air, came crashing down around Aaron as their mouths met, stirring his blood. Robert’s movements were purposeful, but his lips were soft and, and, and– _bright_  was the only word that came to mind. Robert’s lips commanded the kiss, coaxing moans from Aaron. He fell into the blonde’s rhythm, relishing the rippling and prickling of excitement throughout his body.

Robert pushed his full body against Aaron’s, and his shared excitement became clear in a lengthy hardness pressed against Aaron’s hip. His own cock pushed painfully against his zipper. There was no more time for playing hard to get; Robert had him. Aaron bit into the kiss, tugging Robert’s plump bottom lip, earning him a deep groan. Expensive cologne filled Aaron’s nostrils, smelling sweet or rainy or forest-like or, fuck, Aaron didn’t know–but he needed more

of it, he needed it to engulf him the way Robert’s heat did. Aaron wrapped himself around Robert and pulled him toward the truck door, eager to see those bright pink parts. Robert grinded cock against cock through too many layers of cloth, making Aaron’s head spin. Through the haze of desire, he thought out the practicalities of sex and decided he’d have Robert fuck him hard against the seat–so it was a good thing he had been cheeky enough to tuck a tube of lube in the glove box. At the time, he had called it wishful thinking; now, he called it preparation.

But Robert jumped away, sending a chill slicing through the heat that had bonded them. Aaron’s preparation had been for nothing, and the thin, cold air around him somehow scared him. Like a desperate fool, he chased after Robert, urging him to explain. He couldn’t stand this new fear, a fear he couldn’t even name. But as Robert drove away, Aaron gave in. Shame overtook him. Could he have looked more pathetic? He might as well have been a rejected schoolboy watching his crush bin a love note. And although he suspected Robert ran because he felt guilty for cheating or insecure about liking men, some small part of him worried the issue was Aaron himself. Maybe, just maybe, Robert ran because he just didn’t actually want to go  _there_ with Aaron.

He sat in the truck for a while, frustrated that his erection didn’t fade as quickly as his confidence. His eyes began to water, but he quickly rubbed away his tears. He refused to waste that kind of energy on a weasel like Robert. He refused to _care_  about Robert. After all, he barely knew him. And yet he couldn’t deny that he was bothered, that when Robert left, he took a certain brightness with him. The strangest thing about this whole encounter in the end wasn’t faked car trouble or a surprise kiss, but instead the intense loneliness that consumed Aaron in that truck.

He drove home intent on drinking that pint he left behind–and many more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, sorry for no sex ;) but we all know what part of their story comes next, hehehe!! I've been so excited to write Chapter 4, I can't wait!! Anyway, sorry for the slow update. On the bright side, November is NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), which is something I do every year--and that means I'll be writing at least 1.3k words a day for all of November! Some of it will probably be for this fanfic. As usual, if there's any typos or other nonsense, or if you wanna make any other sort of comment, please feel free to do it here or send it to me on tumblr [here](http://bisexualsugden.tumblr.com/ask). Thanks for reading, it's such a compliment!! :)


	4. Garage Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert have sex for the first time—and in the backseat of a car!

Fucking Chrissie that afternoon made Robert realize one thing, one very important thing: he could get away with cheating on her. He had shown up at home, sure that he was radiating so much with the touch of Aaron that Chrissie would take one look at him and shout, “You’ve just kissed a man!”

But she didn’t say anything–nothing at all. He had gotten away with it. Everything at Home Farm was just the same as he’d left it when he drove out to that layby. Chrissie was just as happy to see him as ever. What she didn’t know didn’t hurt her, he realized. The saying was true.

Knowing he was in the clear, there seemed to be no other option than for Robert to find and fuck Aaron. He had been a fool to leave Aaron alone on the road. Fate had made sure Robert knew what a fool he had been, too. His lips had not stopped tingling since he had kissed Aaron. The sensation was almost fantastical. He recalled some tingles after his very first kiss as a teenager, but not much and definitely nothing since. Yet here he was with his mouth marked by Aaron, constantly feeling the absence of the man. He needed to rectify his mistake and pick up where they had left off or else his body may never let Robert focus on anything but the prickling in his lips again.

Robert had originally planned to go to the pub to find Aaron but realized he most likely needed to return the work truck to the garage, and so that’s where he went. He was pleased that he was right when he found Aaron dealing with some bloke. He sat in his car, watching and waiting.

He still felt freshly sexed up from Chrissie, so he decided to use the wait time wisely. He looked back and forth to make sure no one could see inside the car before unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out to clean. He wiped it down, careful to get under the foreskin. The mechanical duty of cleaning between fucks embarrassed him, but a guilty part of him also found it exhilarating that this was the kind of menial problem he had. It was certainly more exciting than folding towels or washing dishes back at Home Farm.

There would be none of that dullness tonight; tonight he was going to fuck Aaron. Therefore, the respectable thing to do was wash off his fiance’s pussy slick from his penis. Well, the most respectable thing to do would be to avoid screwing around behind his fiancé’s back, but Robert found himself at the garage anyway. Sex with Chrissie had been fun and rushed and hot because he was so riled and needy from his kiss with Aaron, but it had done nothing to rid him of the prickling on his lips, nothing to suppress his curiosity about the mechanic. He wanted to know what his chest looked like bare, how furry his crotch was, how big he was where it mattered, what his hands would feel like around Robert’s shaft, what kind of sounds Aaron would make with Robert’s hands around his—

Robert shifted in his seat to quell the excitement in his lap. Finally, he noticed Aaron’s patron prepping to leave the garage, and he got out of his car to approach Aaron.

“I thought he’d never leave!” Robert said, smirking and excited to finally have Aaron’s eyes on him. Undoubtedly, Aaron would be happy to see him, and that knowledge stroked his ego quite nicely.

Aaron told him to leave, but Robert recognized this game; it was the same game from earlier that day in the layby. Aaron might as well have said, “Chase me.”

Just a bit of banter later, and they were up against a stranger’s car in the garage. The tingling in his mouth spread—anywhere Aaron’s hands wandered, Robert’s skin pulsated. He pulled off Aaron’s hoodie, and Aaron pulled the car door open, climbing inside to lay flat on his back on the car seat. Robert followed, spreading his body across Aaron so he could press kisses down his neck. They grinded against each other, appreciating each other’s erections as they shifted around to find places for their elbows and knees in the tight space.

Robert moved his hands to rip Aaron’s shirt off, but Aaron pushed his hands away and worked on his own belt, lifting slightly to pull it out from under him. Pressing his head against the roof of the car, Robert did the same, unbuckling and unzipping and un-everything. There were no theatrics on his end. He was too hard for that. The eagerness between them was domineering, potent. It had built between them for so long that there was no space left for grace, just harsh desire. As quickly as he set his cock free, Aaron’s hands were on him, and Robert pulled Aaron’s cock out to reciprocate.

“Up,” Robert commanded, tucking his fingers over the back hem of Aaron’s pants to convey that he wanted them off—now. Aaron obeyed, grunting and lifting his hip. As Robert removed them, he lifted each leg individually to deliver kisses to the soft skin where Aaron’s thigh met his knee.

With Aaron’s bottom half finally bare, Robert spread Aaron’s legs, shoving one leg off the carseat entirely, and pressed himself against Aaron’s stomach. He buried his face by Aaron’s ear, moaning as he slid his cock against Aaron’s.

“I’ve wanted you for ages,” Robert said against Aaron’s ear, earning him a shiver. Testing Aaron, Robert pressed his lips to Aaron’s ear and let out out a hot breath.

Aaron moaned, tilting his head to grant Robert easy access to his neck and ear.

 _He likes that_. Robert made note of it somewhere in the back of his mind, a place that knew he’d find himself against Aaron like this again.

“Kiss,” Aaron hissed.

Never before had Robert heard such a delicate word spoken with such aggression. Robert moved to place his mouth against Aaron’s, but Aaron pressed the side of jaw against Robert’s mouth, guiding him back to his ear.

 _He really likes that_.

Giving him what he wanted, Robert pressed his lips against Aaron’s ear at varying pressures, licking under the lobe and down his jaw. Careful not to leave a mark, he kissed and sucked Aaron’s neck, relishing the way Aaron’s breath hitched and the muscles in his chest contracted. When Aaron bucked up against Robert and reached around to grab both arse cheeks in his hands, squeezing tightly, Robert growled and nipped Aaron’s neck.

Aaron’s entire body reacted, shifting underneath Robert as the man let out a cry. Shivers ran through Robert at the sound, and the heat pooled in his crotch reached boiling point.

He shifted his weight onto one arm, freeing his other hand to wrap around Aaron’s cock, stroking him in quick motions. Robert was impressed by his girth. Something about the mass and heat of a hard cock in his hand turned Robert animalistic. He continued to rub Aaron, watching Aaron flail his arms around the dark, small back seat, knuckles knocking against the window glass.

“S—“ Aaron’s head tilted back. “Slower.”

“Slower?” Robert asked, teasing. He quickened the pace, testing him again.

“Gonna—if you don’t stop, I’ll—”

“No, you won’t,” Robert said, grinning with pride that it had only taken his hand to send Aaron close to the edge.

Aaron opened his eyes and lifted his head in question.

“Not before you touch me,” Robert demanded, leaning in close to Aaron’s face.

Aaron’s eyes were filled with fire as he gripped Robert’s cock, rubbing him gruffly.

Robert bucked into Aaron’s hand, groaning and breathing heavy.

“Like that, yes,” he encouraged. “Don’t stop.”

Robert closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the scratchy old fabric of the backseat. They rubbed each other in a locked rhythm, Robert moaning loudly while Aaron grunted through his teeth. Their bodies were so close that their fists caught on each other’s stomachs with each stroke. The strain of touching each other in such a tight space heightened the need.

“Fuck yes,” Robert said, this time in appreciation of Aaron’s reaction rather than his own pleasure.

Aaron thrashed underneath him, his thighs tensing and legs kicking. Robert quickened the pace of his tugging, noticing that Aaron’s hand had gone limp around Robert’s cock. Robert’s heart swelled with pride as he realized Aaron was too lost in his euphoria to do anything but writhe. A series of grunts and unintelligible desperate mumbles later, Aaron pulled up his shirt with one hand and then spilled hot cum over Robert’s hand onto his own stomach.

While Aaron took a minute to steady his breathing, Robert noticed red marks on his heaving stomach. Scars. Undoubtedly the reason he had refused to take off his shirt, Robert gathered. Not wanting to draw attention to them, he directed his gaze to Aaron’s blissed out face.

“My turn.”

Aaron opened his eyes, sweat still on his brow. “Is it now?”

He contemplated asking to fuck him in the arse. He had been smart enough to bring lube and condoms. But he held back, unsure if Aaron would be the sort of man who liked that sort of thing. What if it scared him off? Worse, would taking the time to get the lube and condom shatter the hot-blooded haze they had created in this run-down car? It wasn’t worth the risk.

“Suck me off,” Robert said confidently, sitting back in the seat and using his thumb to point his cock in Aaron’s direction. Maybe it was distasteful considering his cock had been buried in Chrissie only a few hours earlier, but he shoved the thought away.

He was surprised when Aaron gave no protest and instead lifted himself from the seat and moved so that he was sitting on the ground between Robert’s legs. Grabbing Robert’s right ankle, Aaron shoved his leg up onto the seat and then ran both his hands up Robert’s thighs, pressing his fingers in deep along the way. Robert wondered if Aaron would comment on his size as many men—really, everyone—did. When Aaron didn’t comment and instead just pressed a kiss to Robert’s balls, he found himself strangely disappointed.

“Too big?” Robert asked.

“No,” was all Aaron replied, continuing to kiss around the base.

“Then take it in.”

“No,” Aaron said, looking up at Robert and grinning.

“It is too big, then,” Robert goaded, irritated that Aaron hadn’t taken a moment to admire his length.

“Never heard of foreplay?”

“You already came. I think the time for foreplay has passed.”

Aaron licked up Robert’s shaft, and Robert gave a sharp intake of breath. He lapped at Robert’s cock slowly, worrying each inch, nipping at the head but refusing to take him into his mouth.

“Please,” Robert begged, annoyed that the pace had slowed. Before they had hooked up, it had felt like he had never needed to see someone naked so bad. Now it felt like he had never needed to get sucked off by someone so bad. Aaron had this quality about him that wrecked Robert’s senses, body and mind. The logical part of his brain switched off and his animal instinct went into overdrive. Nothing felt better than the firm pressure of the tip of Aaron’s tongue along his shaft—until Aaron swallowed him.

The garage echoed with Robert’s loud groan as Aaron bobbed his head around his cock. Robert continued to fill the garage with a cacophony of swearing and shouting until Aaron lifted his head, narrowing his eyes in Robert’s direction.

“Shut up!” he said.

“I can’t—don’t stop—“ Robert pressed his palm on Aaron’s head, aware that he looked pathetic. His entire body had followed Aaron’s movements when he had lifted to speak.

“You’re too loud!” Aaron replied, pressing his head back up against Robert’s hand.

“I know—“ Robert growled in frustration, not in the mood for the typical conversation on what a loud fuck he is—especially when Aaron hadn’t even given him the courtesy of indulging him with the typical remark on his dick size. “Keep going, please.”

Aaron gave something like a begrudging smile before lowering his head to Robert’s lap, mumbling, “Lucky no one’s in ‘ere.”

Robert lost himself in the heat of Aaron’s mouth, reveling in the attention. His head slammed against the seat and car window multiple times as he thrashed his head around in pleasure. When he looked down at Aaron, he was working so hard that his face was bright red in the darkness and tears had spilled over his cheeks. His sense of touch was so heightened he swore he could identify every ridge as his cock rubbed along the roof of Aaron’s mouth. Aaron hollowed his cheeks and sunk down, Robert’s wet cock sliding deep into Aaron’s throat. Robert moaned from deep inside his ribcage, quivering against Aaron’s lips, afraid to move and hurt him.

Robert immediately learned his concern was misplaced. Aaron took it all like a champion, clenching his shoulders and stomach to resist choking. Without pause, Aaron bobbed his head around Robert’s cock, bringing his lips to Robert’s fur.

Robert was too close now. There was no holding back, Robert realized, as he involuntarily thrusted in Aaron’s mouth. His thighs clenched, and he let out a groan that was half a scream. Aaron gripped Robert’s thighs, holding his head in place, breathing hot air through his nose onto Robert’s crotch. With one last jerking motion, Robert spilled down Aaron’s throat. Aaron swallowed it all, only pulling back to stroke the last drops out from Robert and lap them up.

They both sat back, breathing heavy. Now that the haze had faded, they became aware of the uncomfortable position of their bodies. All the fire was gone. The moment was over. They didn’t speak to each other as Robert crawled out of the car, gangling limbs smacking Aaron’s chest. They dressed separately, Aaron inside the car and Robert outside of it. Robert resented this kind of tension; he only wanted the tension of simmering desire, not the tension of post-ONS shame.

They exchanged a few words and parted ways, Robert eager to get away from Aaron. The last thing he wanted right now was for Aaron to analyze or interrogate him any more. He had gotten off, and it had been fun, and that was that. There wasn’t need for chit chat. They weren’t lovers, not even mates.

Later that night, when Robert lay in bed with Chrissie’s soft hair spread across his chest as she slept, he knew that it would happen again. His life with Chrissie was unaffected by the events of the garage. She hadn’t known, hadn’t even suspected. And why would she? No one would have reason to think Robert had untoward feelings for some grimy local thug, least of all a male one.

He had gotten away with it. And he could get away with it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOO SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR THE MENTION OF ROB FUCKING CHRISSIE. Blame Robert! He's the dirty scoundrel who screwed one right after the other. :) I'm glad to get this chapter up before Christmas. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!


End file.
